


10 minutes of silence

by Savageandwise



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: december 8th 1980, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: A poem I wrote for John on the anniversary of his death





	10 minutes of silence

**Author's Note:**

> I always write a poem for john on December 8th. This year I got wasted instead. So here is the finished poem, months hence.
> 
> No complicated ships or out of character plots.
> 
> Just my words for John. I love you.

they marked your gravesite with 10 minutes of silence.

(why not 9?)

10 minutes of nothing where a stone would be.

10 minutes without talking or weeping,

without laughing or screaming,

without singing.

10 minutes to amplify the sound of your absence,

to double track the thunderous roar,

the ludicrous cacophony of your death.

that sound that drowned out all sense,

all thought and all need,

the e major chord struck simultaneously on multiple pianos,

reverberating endlessly,

covering the world in white noise like a blanket of snow on that mild December evening.


End file.
